


Lover, Please Stay

by angelwriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Deep conversations that sometimes feels like sex, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is good with his mouth, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Post Episode: S3 E13, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Psychoanalysis, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham confesses his love for Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: He took a deep breath, shaky hand flicking his curls back. "I want to be...close to you."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Lover, Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> title from Lover, Please Stay by Nothing But Thieves
> 
> I am begging for season 4...I still have hope and faith. let's keep this fire alive.  
> On Twitter 20th Dec 2020 every Fannibal must tweet with the hastag: savehannibal or BringHannibalHome 
> 
> manifesting s4 in 2021! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic :)

He took a deep breath, shaky hand flicking his curls back. "I want to be...close to you." 

Hannibal regarded this for a moment. His eyes scanned over Will's face and drunk in his features. He was close to him in the literal sense now. They sat close together on the couch, his body half in his lap from where Hannibal had cleaned his wounds. He remained silent as Will spoke. 

"I don't know how to say it. I don't think I have the words to fully explain it. I was jealous of everyone that interacted with you. I was jealous of Alana. Of those people you had your parties with. I used to stay up at night thinking about what you did when I wasn't there. I knew it was wrong of me to care. I couldn't bring myself to stop and I knew it in that moment when I stood back from it all and let it sink in. I asked Bedelia if you were in love with me. I asked because I wasn't sure what it was, I didn't know the reason behind what you did to me. At least I didn't want to know. I got caught off guard at her reply. She replied back with her own question, one I wasn't ready to answer. Still now I'm struggling to say it because if I say it then it's true." 

"You don't have to say it," Hannibal said quietly. 

"So you know?" 

It wasn't exactly a question. More of an understanding. Hannibal nodded. 

"I knew the moment you got in the car with me. You and I both knew what we were facing. You would risk your life for me and I for you. I saw it in your eyes when we killed the Red Dragon. I held you in my arms and thought only of you. I thought of the man I held in my arms and the man I knew that had come to love me back. You pulled us over the edge. I didn't care what happened to us in that moment; I was at peace." 

"You were the only one I ever let in. I'm so vulnerable around you and it scares me." 

Hannibal abruptly yanked him off the couch by his forearm into a standing position and took a single step closer that their shoes touched. 

"Are you afraid now, Will?" 

He was so close his breath fanned against his cheek. Will swallowed hard, heart beating recklessly in his chest. His whole body tremored. He closed his eyes. He had sealed his fate a long time ago. All he had to do now was to give in completely. With every once of will power he had left, he let go and felt his body relax under the weight of their circumstances. He let his mind play back all the memories. The blood and betrayal and understanding between the two of them. He knew without a doubt this man before him was the only one that could get under his skin like this. There was no one else who knew what it was like. They had both cut each other open. Hannibal was vulnerable, too. 

Will leaned up on his toes and sunk into the gentle embrace of the cannibal. He smiled before pressing his lips against Hannibal's. 

There was no end to this. 

They had become each other. 

Will kissed him fiercely, grabbing him by his shirt and yanking him as his tongue explored his mouth. Hannibal breaths quickened and he grabbed hold of Will's waist. It was easy, Will found. The ebb and flow of their relationship was one they could adjust and move through. Kissing Hanniabl was the most natural thing to do it seemed. He wanted him and he felt everything as Hannibal surrendered to his touch. Will nipped at his lips and forced a groan out of the Hannibal's mouth. 

"Will," he huffed, swallowing thickly. 

"Have me, Hannibal. Do what you want to me." His was rich and dark with arousal. 

He could feel how much Hannibal was affected by him by the weight against his leg. He couldnt ignore the own heat in his pants. 

"It's not about sex, " Will whispered, "It's about giving myself to you. I never cared about that before. It was a simple thing, purely biological. I did what I had to do and that was it. There was never any attraction. I kissed Alana because I wanted some kind of grip on myself, I wanted to feel...normal. Sane. I slept with Margo out of pure circumstance. We both needed that in that moment and I knew she was using me. I let her. But I've never, not once in my life, wanted someone sexually. I never felt much sexual attraction. What we had in our therapy sessions when we talked about me killing you and how you said it was more intimate if I did it with my hands....that was the first time I ever felt something close to attraction. I felt this strange sense of power over you, or closeness. I desired you in ways I didn't understand. I remember the moment when I revealed that you didn't want anyone else to have me. I was confused and yet I understood what you meant. I didn't put any kind of label to it. I just knew I wanted to give you that power. That I actually had allowed you that power over me. When I say that I want you to bed me and take me, it is not for the act alone, but what it means. I want you to consume me and I want to consume you. I want you to possess me because I am yours." 

Hannibal stared at him blinking for a few moments, trying to register all he had said. His heart thumped wildly with relief and possibility for their future. 

"I want nothing more than to give into your desires. It is what I want as well. I must admit I have thought about it often, but would never have pressured you if our relationship never crossed over into the physical realm. I would have been content just to sit next to you on the couch and dine with you every day. Living with you here like this is enough for me. Your presence alone is enough. I am saited by a look alone." 

Will's breath caught in his throat at the intensity of his words. He pulled Hannibal down on the couch again, this time laying himself down and letting him fall on top of him. The crush of his body pressing him down had his skin heating up. Electric pulses shot through him. It was the closeness, the solid line of him there. He was real and he was here with him. He knew he couldn't survive the separation. He kissed Hannibal until they were panting, teeth knocking against teeth, tongues twisting inside each other's mouths. Their breaths mingled together and Will let out a gasp at the pressure building in his groin. He bit into Hannibal's lower lip enough to draw blood. He licked at the wound and tasted him. He stared into Hannibal's eyes that was growing darker each second. 

"I want to think about nothing but you. I don't want anything else to exist but you. Claim me so that I know there is only one thing in my mind. I want your name to be the only thing I speak." 

Hannibal let out a shaky breath. "Will, you know, you can't say things like that. Those words have the power to ruin me. You have ruined me. You have climbed under my skin. I don't know what to do now that I've let you inside." 

Will smiled and hiked up his legs to wrap securely around Hannibal's waist. He locked them so he couldn't move. The friction of their bodies aligning made them both groan. 

"I'm afraid of it," Will breathed, "the weight of how much I want you. I feel like I want you to rip out my heart and watch you eat it in front of me. There is this need I can't quite understand. I want to live inside of you. You've been in me for so long and I want this as well. I want everything. I want your come inside of me, to mark me. I want your nails to drag over my skin. I want your teeth in my flesh. I want to belong to you. You have my mind. You have my heart. Now I want you to have my body." 

"This is a gift you are giving me. I hope you know that I will treasure this." 

Will sighed softly and licked his lips remembering a time when he was given one as well. 

"Hannibal, I did want your gift. Just know that I treasure it, too. Now I give you mine. We are more than conjoined. I look into the mirror and I don't see myself. I see you." 

Hannibal rolled his hips in reply, growling under his breath at the emotions that overcame him because of Will's words. He licked and sucked bruises into his neck, making Will throw his head back and moan. 

"My dear," Hannibal gasped between kisses, "I never could predict you. I prefer it that way. I love to watch you grow and flourish before my eyes. I never expected anything to come out of this, but deeply desired for us to be close. This was all for you, Will. I became the catalyst for your becoming, I hope you see that now. A place was made for you in my heart the moment we met. I wanted you to see me and I didn't anticipate how far you would come, how deeply I would go for you to be by my side. I suppose that was what it was all along. I wanted your companionship..." Hannibal sucked in breath as the realisation crossed over his mind. "And your love." 

"I already said I am yours. You have my love. You have all of me." Will pulled him near and nipped at his lips, arching against him when Hannibal jerked his body into his, creating heat and delirious friction. "Please, Hannibal." 

Hannibal's lips curled up in a smile. "I didn't expect you to beg, Will." 

"You underestimate how much I want you, Dr Lecter." 

Hannibal chuckled and pressed into him at the right spot. Will let out a loud moan. 

"Come on then," Will goaded him. "Show me." 

A growl escaped Hannibal's mouth, one that didn't sound quite human. Will almost rolled his eyes at the way Hannibal ripped his jeans in a skilful and quick way. He barely registered it had gone when he found himself exposed to the open air, cock hanging out and already leaking at the tip. Will gripped Hannibal's shoulders to have some sort of purchase. Hannibal made easy work out of attending to Will, taking him down slowly before deepthroating in a way that seemed impossible. Will gave a guttural broken sound and his legs began shaking. Hannibal threw his legs over his shoulders and took him down with a thirst he never knew he possessed. 

"Hanni--" He could barely finish his sentence. He had never experienced such a strong impending orgasm before. Not even when he did it hard and fast to himself when he wanted to get rid of the nightmares. No one had ever made him feel this way. "St--sto--fuck!" 

There was no way he could have held back. Hannibal was just too good. That mouth of his seemed like it was made to please Will. Will shut his eyes and spilled with a scream down Hannibal's throat. His body was convulsing and there was white hot heat burning his veins. 

"Holy shit," he muttered when he finally came back to himself. 

Hannibal licked his lips, looking quite pleased with himself. 

"Now that I had a taste of you," the cannibal smirked. "I will never get enough." 

Will reached out for Hannibal, motioning to his pants. He was surprised to find that he was soft and a stain had appeared on his clothing. He raised a brow. Hannibal Lecter messing his clothes for him. He must be special. They nestled together on the couch, finding a comfortable position. Hannibal laid on his side and spooned Will. Will threw Hannibal's arm around his middle and sighed contentedly. 

"Stay with me?" Will asked. 

Hannibal kissed his shoulder. 

"Where else would I go?"


End file.
